


The Undead Brother Job

by Random_Nerd3



Series: The Undead Relative Jobs [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Leverage
Genre: Alex Has A Past, Alex needs a hug, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Parker Has A Past, Parker Is Alex's Big Sister, Reunions, Short, Sibling Bonding, Team Leverage Pulls A Con On Trevor Wilson, You're Welcome, fast paced, for once, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Parker ditched the tray, shoving into the arms of a guest, urging them to eat the whole thing themselves. She pulled out the pins in her hair, preparing to walk the trek to Trevor’s office when the band started playing. The girl’s good, Parker thought offhandedly as she waded through the back of the crowd, pushing her towards the kitchen. Then the chorus kicked in, and a sound flooded Parker’s ears that she never thought she’d hear again.Sunset Curve
Relationships: Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Parker & Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Sophie Devereaux & Nathan Ford & Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer
Series: The Undead Relative Jobs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975957
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	The Undead Brother Job

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend @almostlikequake and I came up with this brainchild on Tumblr, kudos to her. Each ficlet in this series will be about a different time a member of Team Leverage is reunited by their sibling or relative: AKA a member of Julie and The Phantoms. Let me know what you think! This was my first Leverage fanfic so it's a little rough in my opinion but oh well.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> ~R

Parker sighed as she grabbed a tray from a table to complete her waitstaff costume. This guy, Trevor Wilson, was a thief, but he wasn’t like  _ Leverage _ , he wasn’t a good guy. He wasn’t even a good thief if she took the time to think about his long con. He’d talk up young up and coming artists, singers trying to make bank in the business. He’d promise them studio time in return for a copy of their original song, then re-write the music for his own tracks and sell it on the market. If his victims tried to sue him he’d slap a lawsuit on the original songwriter, claiming they stole the studio time costing his company thousands upon millions of dollars per hour. Trevor Wilson was a thief, and he was the worst kind of them.  _ “Parker, you in?” _ Hardison asked through the com unit. Parker nodded, then plastered a wide smile on her face like Sophie taught her.

“I’m in. I just have to get the audio file and get out, right?” She asked, weaving through the crowds of people. Wilson ended up hosting an impromptu party to launch new bands into the spotlight.

_ “Yeah, yeah Parker listen,”  _ Nate said, cutting Hardison off from whatever he was going to say. Parker bumped into the man they pinned as Trevor’s head of security. She lifted his security card, attaching it to her shirt. 

_ “Eliot’s inside in case you need muscle,” _ Sophie chimed in. “ _ Just play it safe, we don’t need this getting out of hand. _ ” Parker braced herself, then entered the party’s crowd taking on the persona as just someone from the waitstaff. The people in the crowd must either be really trusting of each other or really stupid, because she could make out twenty easy marks within thirty seconds of walking through them. All of the lights shut off and Parker froze,

“Hardison, was that you?” She whispered, trying to figure out why the lights shut off. People started to cheer as stage lights shined bright enough to make Parker’s attention turn to them. She knew there were going to be live performances during the party. Her primary objective was her mark so she didn’t really pay much attention when Hardison went over the live talent performing. She had to be focused on her job and couldn’t get distracted by anything.

_ “No mama it wasn’t me,” _ Hardison said, sounding confused. _ “They must be starting the live shows early.” _ Parker ditched the tray, shoving into the arms of a guest, urging them to eat the whole thing themselves. She pulled out the pins in her hair, preparing to walk the trek to Trevor’s office when the band started playing.  _ The girl’s good, _ Parker thought offhandedly as she waded through the back of the crowd, pushing her towards the kitchen. Then the chorus kicked in, and a sound flooded Parker’s ears that she never thought she’d hear again.

_ Sunset Curve _

It was Sunset Curve but different. Sunset Curve but different, but her little brother was still  _ shredding _ it on the drum set. They’d changed their sound, playing more of a poppy-rock tune that probably killed Luke to write. She remembered when Alex was five and first told her he joined a rock band. Parker had just turned ten and pulled off her first successful heist, stealing a valuable from one of Archie’s old high profile marks. “Parker!” Eliot shouted, suddenly appearing in front of her and grabbing her arms. Parker jumped in surprise, still staring at her brother who was currently playing the drums as the new girl and Luke exchanged vocals.

“Eliot,” Parker said, still staring at her little brother… her very much  _ dead _ buried six-feet-under little brother. Realizing she was being serious, concern shined in the hitter’s eyes.

“Parker, what is it? Are you burned?” He asked, trying to figure out what was wrong. Parker’s eyes met Alex’s and he dropped the beat. Reggie glanced back at him, and Alex picked up the pace of the song again, playing as good, if not better than he had when he was alive.

  
“You could say that…” she said trailing off. She hadn’t shared much of her life with her team on purpose. At first it was because she didn’t trust them, four of the world’s greatest thieves playing on the same field? Yeah, she kept things close to the chest. After their first few months of cons though… She started talking about Archie, and her life outside of the game. The singer held onto the last note for as long as she could, but when she was done the boys disappeared, like they were never there in the first place. Parker blinked, wondering if she just hallucinated her baby brother and his band.

“Thank you!” Julie called out, waving to the crowd with a wide smile on her face. “We’re Julie and The Phantoms, tell your friends!” She yelled, giving the crowd one last wink before disappearing backstage. Parker smirked at the one-liner Reggie would say at the end of all of Sunset Curve’s gigs. Parker went to as many of them as she could, supporting Alex in the way he  _ desperately  _ needed when they were kids. Parker ignored Eliot’s call as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd, then worked her way backstage, which was really just a small area for performers to wait for their cues.

“Julie!” Parker called out, luckily the girl stopped walking away and turned around to face her. The three boys were with her, backing her up. Reggie Luke and - “ _ Alex _ !” Parker cried out, charging forward. Julie’s look of surprise meant nothing to Parker as she reunited with her long-since thought dead baby brother. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging her just like she did when they were kids. Alex seemed hesitant at first, then broke down and returned Parker’s hug. “Alex I - Is it really you?” Parker asked, hope filling her voice. Alex nodded, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

“It’s me Parker, I’m back,” Alex said, and they both got lost in another hug. When she was done hugging Alex she whacked him upside the head and he winced in pain.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ scare me like that again you hear me asshole?” Parker asked, ignoring the snickers she got from Reggie and Luke. Alex reached up and rubbed his hand at the spot Parker hit.

“Yeah, I hear you Parker. Julie meet Parker, my sister.” Alex said, a look of pride on his face. Julie seemed hesitant, untrusting. Parker figured she would make a great thief if she wanted to try it one day. Parker shook Julie’s hand, sliding off a few of her cool-looking bracelets. Alex crossed his arms, “Parker.” Alex said pointedly. Parker just sighed in disdain as she forked over Julie’s bracelets. Julie stared at her in disbelief,

“But I didn’t even  _ notice  _ that. How’d you pull it off?” Julie asked, looking intrigued. Alex shook his head,

“No Parker. You aren’t going to teach Julie tricks of your trade.” Parker rolled her eyes,

“Don’t worry Alex. I’ll keep her out of the crosshairs.” Eliot appeared behind her, trying to look as intimidating as possible. The boys looked slightly afraid of him, but Parker just rolled her eyes. “Eliot, meet Alex, my not-so-dead brother, which by the way you’re going to tell me about after my team’s done with our job,” Parker said to Alex. Eliot’s jaw dropped in shock, looking between Alex and Parker like he expected them to shout  _ April Fools!  _

“Your brother?” Eliot asked in disbelief. Alex nodded saying,

“Yup same mom, different dads.” He turned to Parker saying, “I tried to track you down last month when uh…  _ this _ happened, but I couldn’t find you anywhere.” Parker grinned,

“Rules of the game I’m afraid.” The next act, a dance group called Dirty Candy, took to the stage and started playing some techno-pop number.

_ “Parker, the job. We can discuss this later,” _ Nate hissed into the com unit. Parker nodded then gave Alex another hug, still trying to process the fact that he was real, real and as alive as she remembered him being.

“I’ll find you when we’re done!” Parker exclaimed, a grin splitting across her face. “I’ve got so many new stories to tell you Alex!” She said, remembering the times she’d come home from heists and recount the entire thing as a way to distract him from his parent’s homophobia. Alex grinned back at her, eyes shining brightly.

“I’d love that Parker,” he said happily.

_ “Parker, the job!” _ Nate hissed, reminding her of the reason they were in the Wilson Mansion in the first place. Parker winced at the slight feedback from the coms. After giving one last hug to Alex, she skipped the rest of the way to Trevor Wilson’s main office, excited to finally be reunited with her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
